marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Wagner (Ghost)
Christian Wagner was a nobleman and the owner of a Castle in the Bavarian Alps, Germany. He was married to Raven Wagner (Mystique), unaware of the fact that she was a mutant and shapeshifter. Mystique didn't feel any love for her husband but married him because of his power, wealth, social status, and influence. Eventually, Mystique had an affair with multiple people including the Shape-Shifting Demon Azazel and ended up pregnant. Because Wagner didn't believe the unborn child was his, he asked Raven for a blood test to prove it. Knowing she wouldn't pass the test, Raven stabbed Christian to death in his sleep later that night. Early Life Baron Christian Wagner was a nobleman and the owner of a Castle in the Bavarian Alps, Germany. He was married to Raven Wagner (Mystique), unaware of the fact that she was a mutant and shapeshifter. Mystique didn't feel any love for her husband but married him because of his power, wealth, social status, and influence. After a while, the couple desired to have children. Baron Wagner wished for an heir while Mystique hoped to even consolidate their relationship. All attempts were in vain and Raven was sent to a doctor to check her fertility. The tests showed that she wasn't barren and Baron Wagner had to accept the fact that he was infertile. They tried in vitro fertilization, but this didn't work either. After several attempts, Raven still wasn't pregnant. On a ball in the castle, Baron Wagner introduced his wife to a man called Azazel from La Isla des Demonas, Bermudas. Raven was immediately attracted to the charming man. In the following weeks, they spent much time together, riding through the woods and talking. Raven became very trustful and told Azazel about her intimate problems - that they wished for a child but couldn't get one. One day, Azazel lured her into a church where he seducted the woman. After getting pregnant from Azazel, Mystique discovered that she fell in love with the strange man, but when she tells him about this, he laughs and reveals that he never loved her and that she was only his tool. His plan was to procreate, and he orders her to return to the Baron and to raise the child as the Baron's child in the castle. At first, Baron Christian Wagner was pleased with the pregnacy, but over the time, his doubts grew. He observed the chemistry between Raven and Azazel and suspected that his wife may have been unfaithful. One night he asked her for a blood test once the child was born. If the child was his, he promised Raven luxury and wealth for the rest of her life. Mystique, knowing that the blood test would fail, became desparate because she didn't want to lose her status as a Baroness and the luxurious life she led in Bavaria. In her desparation, she grabbed a knife and stabbed Baron Wagner in the bed. Then, she put him into a blanket, dragged him out into the rainy night and buried him next to the castle. Notes